A Secret Between Friends
by redvelvetjade
Summary: When the road gets tough and it's hard to see clearly you have to take hold and grasp on tightly to the one person who shares your burdens and pain. Lift your head up smile through your tears and trust the one person who holds all your secrets and fears..what happens though when you both share secrets so painful they are destroying you. Do you stay silent or speak up?
1. Chapter 1 A Safe Place To Fall

**A Secret Between Friends**

**Some Place To Fall **

**Lucy's p.o.v**

**[A/N] If we lived in a perfect world I would own 13 the musical and the cuties Liz and Ariana but sadly we live do not live in a perfect world so I won nothing except the plot of this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed any of my stories in the past you rock!**

" Have you ever looked up at the stars and wondered how you got here? Ever wonder why were here? I mean the stars are so beautiful the way they shine and twinkle so bright. Like they never have to worry about anything. Closing my eyes I took in what a beautiful sight they were and wondered what it would be like to have that kind of freedom. These thoughts kept my mind off the moans escaping from my mouth as my boyfriend continued his rhythm inside of me. Turning my head feeling the beauty that the night had to offer from the bright city lights of Indianapolis, to the colored spinning lights of the carnival all leading up to where the stars hung out in the sky lazily watching us down here. I wondered about them could they be more then just burning luminous sphere's of plasma's held together by gravity?

They say stars shine due to thermonuclear fusions of hydrogen in their cores releasing energy that traverse the stars interior then radiates into outer space.

I think there's more to it then that I mean there's got to be, I may be called a lot of things for thinking this but I believe the stars are more like people then we give them credit for.

Nothing can burn that bright for that long without a deeper reason. I believe all the stars all have their own personalities you have the fun and bright ones who just like to make people happy with their radiance then you have the ones who sparkle so bright cause they have to be the center of attention ones like Ursa major more commonly known as the big dipper or the great bear or Sirius which is known as the brightest star . Then you have the not so well known stars the ones who hide away behind the brighter stars. It doesn't mean their not smart, pretty or brilliant in their own ways they just chose not to shine so bright to live in their own world. Still they have their own stories to tell how they got here. Sometimes I wish I could whisper to them ask them how they keep shining so bright how they never run out of energy cause I sure need that it takes a lot out of me to be this brilliant 24/7.

_O-h Br-e-t-t o-h g-o-d_

I faked it so damn good I deserved a academy award for this performance the way I smiled at him caressed his naked body as he hoovered over me his toned six pack and his nipples which glistened in sweat. My fingers played with his blond hair twirling it as I gasped moving my body with his allowing his mouth full access to my full breasts and over the rest of my chest. I moaned and giggled as he rode me faking some gasps and squeals digging my nails into his back from the intense pain he grinded his hips thrusting deep inside of me.

Think Lucy think of ways to really picture yourself happy how could I make it believable? That I really was enjoying myself.

Think of beautiful sunny days on the beach soaking up the sun letting it tan my perfect body while everyone watched in envy cause no matter how hard they tried they could never have my body, think of cute dolphins, think of sweet glory the feel of victory as the Quills squash our competitions with skills and grace way beyond high school level. I love to win no one can ever tell me it's not one of the most important things in the world cause the rush I get when we crush is a high nothing else can achieve ..well except maybe amazing sex.

Think of sweet hands and warm peach scented kisses trailing down your body from the one you really want to be with . How excited your whole body becomes how the heat rushes up from your feet to your face.

_O-h-g-o-d Br-e-t-t don't stop god oh god_

_Oh yeah that's my spot oh Brett harder uh Brett yes! Yes! oh..._

I arched my back giving him full access as I imagined how amazing it would be to make love to that person.

Finally exhausted Brett collapsed next to me wrapping his big strong muscular arms around my waist laying my head on his chest I closed my eyes trying to ease my breathing.

Never have I said was faking it and making it look so damn good was easy , I was sweating and breathing hard and I felt nauseated could be the alcohol in my body how many had I had? We both lay there there covered in stickiness.

I felt disgusted , embarrassed how could anyone enjoy being covered in semen and blood? I couldn't believe after all the time Brett and and I had sex I would still bleed a little.

_Luce?_

_Yea Brett?_

_You okay babe?_

I nodded not trusting my voice still trying to get a grip on my emotions and thoughts.

_That was seriously the hottest sexiest most amazing f...in the world_

Yea well I never said my boyfriend was classy or well mannered did I? Cause if I did I lied..smiling I felt him brush back my long thick chestnut blond stripped hair soaked in perspiration..

_It's so beautiful out here _

_I'm a genius Luce god even I didn't know it could be this hot!_

Brett pumped his fist I rolled my eyes he didn't want to hear what I thought typical all about Brett the football star who cares what I think or feel. I turned away as he laughed pumping his fist in the air like he was at the end goal. The night time sky was breathtaking it had descended so suddenly covering the big fluffy white clouds like a big blanket which was now twinkling with millions of tiny stars. Again I wondered what their stories were? Did they hold secrets so deep so personal that if they were exposed it would cause their brightness to falter would their fallen spirit cast a darkened gas vapor on all who witnessed such despair? Is that why fallen stars were so rare? Is it why if you make a wish they say it would come true ? Is it a way to bring back some hope and dreams when spirits have been crushed?

Where was the nearest fallen star? Cause I could sure use it, it made me wonder if no one restored hope where did these fallen stars go? Where was their safe place to fall? Did they have one? Did they just keep falling? Did they burn up and fade away never to be seen again? Didn't we all have a safe place to fall?

Where was my star? My place?

My head hurt so bad just wondering about these things. I could feel Brett wrap his arms tighter around me so I played the good little girlfriend cuddling closer to him letting my bare flesh connect as close as humanly possible with his.

_Love you Luce_

_Your so beautiful damn I am the luckiest man on earth I got awesome looks_

_Muscles , talent and a cute thin sexy hot lead cheerleader, excellent grades a promising future_

_I am the man! Whew !_

I laughed as he leaned down kissing me passionately I sunk deeper into his arms hugging him closing my eyes trying not to get sick.

Yea Brett was for sure not shy or quiet which use to attract me.

_Damn I never thought sex on a Ferris wheel could be so much fun _

_Shit though with the right person I guess sex anywhere could be .fantastic_

_Damn were hotter then the sun!_

Without warning he rolled me on my back kissing me deep and hard I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

I tried to stop him but my whole body was on automatic response and pressed itself against him closer my heart was beating so hard I felt dizzy.

Closing my eyes I just prayed I could get through the rest of just as I expected Brett kept trailing the kisses down the length of my body. My legs trembled I could feel his rock hard member wet and stiffen harder as he pressed inside of me for the god knows what hundredth times this evening and as much as I hated it I played the good little girlfriend again. Even though it hurt so bad I wanted to cry I squealed and giggled.

Screaming as loud as I could moaning faking the best damn orgasm by imagining having a real one by the person who's hands I wanted on my body.

_Say my name Luce say it loudly _

_I want the whole world to know _

_That I have no problem pleasing my women _

I gritted my teeth oh there was one name I wanted to scream out right now one name that hung at the tip of my tongue.

_**Patrice Parker**_

I was going to kill that little witch why did she open her mouth? She just had to didn't she? She knew Brett could never back down from a challenge.

She just had to bet Brett that he would be too chicken to have sex with someone on this stupid Ferris wheel. While the carnival wasstill going on of course he challenged her so of course she raised it to a 500$ bet.

If there's one thing Brett hates more then losing a challenge it's losing his money? Mr. Cheap won't even tip for take out or pay for our dinner dates. So why refuse this?

By default of course his girlfriend got dragged into this bet and yes that lucky girl was me. I couldn't back down and let's face it. I have a rep to keep up no way would I admit to anyone especially not some lame ugly non-stylish loser like "pp" that I was too disgusted to do it.

After all I was Lucy Dunn the head cheerleader for the Dan Quail High School and The Appleton Indianapolis Elite's. I'm the wild girl the one every boy wants. I'm smart like genius level smart I tested at 145 during the last test. Of course I'm super rich gorgeous and sexy some say I'm a diva that I'm spoiled and selfish. I say their jealous and I wonder if they believe that 'diva' is a bad thing? Look at Whitney , Aretha, Diana, Celine, Madonna, Liza their all diva's and look at them their legends beautiful talented rich and happy. So how is that bad? Okay Brett's friends all call me a predator but I would rather be the one hunting and not the one hunted. I am no one's prey and no one takes advantage of me.

I never back down from a challenge I never quit I fight to win no matter what which is how I ended up here on my back on a dirty hard hard cold metal floor of a Ferris Wheel in a desperate need of a paint job and soft designer cushions.

After what seemed like hours but what was really minutes Brett laid back down proclaiming the sex was hotter then Rio in summertime. Well duh I am the best damn thing this boy will ever get.

I was starting to worry as I stroked his hair he wasn't moving sighing I looked up it was getting late and cold. How long did he think I was staying here?

_Brett uh Brett?_

Oh dear was he crying? Geez no.. I hate it when guys cry after sex. I mean I'm the girl I didn't cry so what the heck? Rubbing his back didn't help I fought off the urge to gag as I felt sweat dripping down.

Sudden movement startled me ..squealing I shock him scared out of my mind.

_Brett were moving_

He grinned

_Baby we've been moving all night_

He tried to kiss me I pushed him off hurrying to find clothes.

_I mean the ride started !_

_Huh?_

He looked around trying to take it all in before he realized what I meant and started cursing.

Blushing so hard I could feel my own face flushing to the point of heat stroke. I barely manged to get out of the ride without stumbling or vomiting. Some how I pulled it off strutting my hips flipping my hair as I smiled wide. Brett's hands were on my waist as we exited the ride our friends stood by cheering and whistling. The boys were hooting and hollering ready to pound Brett's back. We shot past onlookers and their snide remarks whispered words and grossed out glares. Most waiting to get on the ride. I heard a few of the remarks.

_Slut_

_Whore_

_Dog_

_Bitch_

_Ugly fat.._

Wait did someone just call me fat? What the hell? Who said it? My eyes scanned the crowd for the culprit as I felt sick to my stomach. My hands traveled down my thighs damn it I knew I shouldn't of had that extra carrot stick. Damn you Cassie.

_Way to go Brett my man_

I glared at Eddie who slapped Brett's back.

_Damn you have more balls then I do _

Richie pounded his fist with Brett's.

_Fro sure man I am Brett Sampson I have the biggest balls out of the whole city of Appleton!_

_Yea cause there's so much competition out here_

That voice that nerdy girly nails on chalk board voice my head whirled around so fast. I got myself dizzy.

_Lucy oh my god are you alright?_

I jumped as I saw a flash of blond hair and twirling pink sundress flinging themselves in my arms. Kendra Quaker one of my best friends was now wrapping herself around my body I had to force myself

up right. Thank god the other girls were now helping by surrounding us.

_Dang girl your going to be sore tomorrow_

Cassie's loud mouth thank you Cassie two strikes for you today.

_How are you still standing?_

Molly I wasn't thrilled with you right now either.

_Was I really that loud?_

They all looked at each other. Charlotte cleared her throat shrugging her cute slender tanned toned shoulders damn you could see her biceps she smiled sweetly eyes avoiding me.

_U-h oh no you weren't that loud_

_We all know you lie Charlotte so shut-up_

Charlotte Grande gasped looking at Molly Gann who stood looking smug. I wondered how long it would take to wipe that look off her face and replace it with another? Charlotte shrunk back looking sad no longer eating her cotton candy. Molly's voice brought me back to reality.

_You were like a wild animal_

_Little kids were so scared they ran to mommy _

_Saying they heard a wild animal howling_

_One mom called the game control and their still looking_

_Eddie got it all on video huh man?_

_He What!?_

I screamed out hearing Kendra mutter _oh no_..she tightened her grip on me. Pleading with me.

_Lucy let it go _

_Let it go Kendra!_

I screamed everyone stopped to watch me.

_You want me to let it go!_

_This creep videoed me having sex .._

My anger was literally stiffing me to the point of being frozen. I started to feel sick as I grabbed Kendra's arm she squeezed my hand rubbing my back.

_Breathe Lucy just breathe let it go_

_Eddie's not stupid enough to do anything with it right Eddie?_

Kendra challenged him her blue eyes shining bright like icicles my breathing was fast and hard.

Eddie who thinks he's the son of the frigging god father despite his four foot frame shock in his boots. He fumbled with his cell phone.

_U-h -oh no.._

He squeaked out stepping back as I stepped towards him.

_Nah he just recorded it for his own personal viewing pleasure_

_Yea that's what I call a good night's wet dream_

I glared at Malcolm Hammond as Eddie hissed.

_Shut-up man_

Malcolm shrugged like what did I say wrong?

_Ew gross freaks_

Cassie muttered as I let out a ear piercing scream right before I grabbed his cell phone from him he squeaked as I slammed it over his head over and over.

_Lucy calm down Lucy!_

Brett, Kendra, Cassie all grabbed me as I ripped the sims card out shoving it into my purse before throwing his phone. Eddie cowered in the same spot quivering his hands over his head.

_Lucy calm down Eddie's harmless_

I shoved Brett off.

_He recorded us why are you defending him?_

_Baby he didn't.._

_Don't baby me Brett I'm your girlfriend _

_Defend me not your little bitch_

I sneered Brett sighed pushing his hair back.

_Lucy don't start _

_Why Brett why not?_

_Cause were in public_

_So what I'm good enough to screw in public but not good enough to defend?_

_It's embarrassing Luce_

_Luce don't be such a _

_A what Brett? _

_Psycho_

I spun hearing Patrice open her mouth.

_Oh no_

Cassie muttered grabbing me hard dragging me.

_You just don't know when to shut your mouth do you?_

Molly sneered to her Charlotte laughed.

_Yea the pot calls the kettle black_

_Oh shut-up Charlotte_

_Both of you shut it_

Kendra hissed they obeyed crossing their arms as Cassie and Kendra dragged me off.

_Control your mafia wannabe Brett_

_Before he ends up floating in the river_

I hissed

_Take your meds crazy_

I jumped at Patrice who squeaked jumping into a stunned Evan Goldman's arms . Kendra's heals dug into the soft ground as I heard her grunt while her and Cassie tried to hold me back.

_Damn your hard to hold_

_Lay off the chips Luce it's like pulling a sack of potatoes _

That stopped me dead in my tracks did Cassie just call me fat? I felt my face heat up as I felt dizzy.

_Lucy !_

Someone screamed as I spun around everyone was staring at me eyes wide. Stop staring I'm not fat! I wanted to shout but my throat was clogged the fire consumed my body I needed to fix this.

_Lucy _

Kendra shouted as I ran shoving past them with only one thing on my mind. My heart was pounding so hard I could barely breathe, I felt the tears welling up my feet pounded against the pavement so hard I felt the heals ripping off, great my Gucci heals that cost me over 2,000 , I stumbled but I didn't fall.

My legs burned my chest was on fire.

I could hear them yelling for me as I ran looking around when I was certain I was alone and no one had followed me. I slipped into the bathroom locking the door. I ran to the nearest stall fighting off the tears. I fell on my knee's in front of the porcelain goddess letting the tears flow as the words ran through my head.

_Ugly_

_Fat_

_Cow_

_Slut_

Screw them all I thought .. there were people that thought I was amazing.

_Your not fat Luce don't listen to them your beautiful_

_I got the hottest cutest cheerleader _

_Lucy always remember your only as good as what you believe.._

But I couldn't shake it off cause what if they were right? What if I was fat?

Trying to breathe didn't help only one thing would closing my eyes. I stuck my finger down my throat. I felt my throat contract as the acid rose from my stomach. Gagging I coughed over and over willing it to come up willing the ugly out so the beauty could shine through. I felt it coming up I focused on relaxing the numbers wouldn't stop though. They invaded my mind.

29 calories in one carrot stick..

The acid rose burning my throat coughing as hard as I could I forced it out gagging as I gripped the seat as gross as it made me feel. I needed to get it out my life depended on it. Taking a deep breath I coughed sticking my finger down till I felt it gag me this time it came easier.

35 calories for the half of the apple Charlotte made me eat this morning the burning increased as the acid poured out of me. Blinding me while my eyes released their own version of hot acid. My stomach ached but I didn't care the burn felt good cause it meant it was getting rid of the grossness.

_I like my women thin and hot!_

Women like Kendra I knew what he meant not fat cows like me. I breathed heavier forcing my finger down my throat while my other hand squeezed the fat on my stomach.

Fat that shouldn't be there, I was suppose to be beautiful come on Luce you can do it. Do it so Brett loves you even though your a horrible girlfriend.

I spit up gagging as I threw up this one was for you Brett cause you deserve a girlfriend you can be proud of.

Closing my eyes as the vomit came up again. My chest was ready to explode. Would I ever be use to this? As long as I have done this I could never get use to that horrible way my throat gags and burns as the feel of the acid rises.

After who knows how long I felt back against the stall breathing so hard and erratic. I felt my stomach rise up without trying. Grabbing the floor I pulled myself up just in time before I puked again.

Sweating and shaking getting the last of it up before I curled up in a ball the tears overflowed coming in giant sobs. My whole body was consumed no matter what I did I would never be thin enough never be beautiful enough the sobs choked me gagging me . What did I do to deserve this? Why did god hate me? Why would he curse me with this ugly body? Why couldn't I just be five pounds lighter? Why did Kendra have no problem staying so thin? It wasn't fair!

Once the spell ended I stood up shaking I flushed the toilet . I checked to make sure no one had gotten in even with the locked door. Relived I slipped out going over to the sink. Looking into the mirror I felt the tears well up all I saw was a huge black mess running down my face. My fat red cheeks, my eyes looked blood shot my face flushed . I was ugly ..plain and simple fat and ugly no wonder Brett was ashamed of me.

Washing my face rinsing my mouth I gagged at the nasty taste quickly finding a breath spray.

Taking a deep breath I tried to prepare myself to go out there tried to control my racing insides. I felt dizzy still and shaky but I had to maintain. I had to be in control. Looking around as I stepped outside I had to hold tight to the door my legs shock . Could I really leave the safety of my place to fall? Could I go back out there? Taking a deep breath I heard my cell ringing sure enough Kendra was texting me .

Where r u?

Were worried text me Luce


	2. Chapter 2 One More

**One More**

**A/N Huge thanks to ****DaugherOfNyx10, rrw071093, ****jwalz66, and to anyone else that has read my stories or favored me.**

**Lucy's p.o.v**

" _Lucy ! There you are!_

I pretended I didn't hear Kendra's voice as I flirted with the cute boy working the ring-toss. Running my fingers over his bare arms earning a smile from mystery boy. He had no clue what I was doing but he also didn't seem to mind.

_Lucy there you are geez are you deaf?_

Kendra ran up I could see she was beat red panting and starting to sweat something she hated to do. Her eyes flashed annoyance and worry for a second I felt guilty I knew she was concerned for me.

_Lucy what the hell? _

_Who's this loser?_

Brett was pissed good he deserved it grinning slowly as I stared at him. I twisted my hips and moved closer to the boy who was scanning my body his hands on my hips. I watched him lick his lips as soon as I saw Brett's eyes flash and his nostrils flare. I grabbed hot nameless boy and smashed my lips smack onto his, Praying my mouth didn't taste as nasty as it felt. Thankfully it didn't or he didn't notice.

He pulled my body close his hands moving to my butt squeezing it. I heard the girls all gasp as Brett's angry footsteps pounded up. I didn't look I just kissed maybe I should of cause then I wouldn't of been caught by surprise as he grabbed my arm which made me lose my balance and fall flat on my face in the fish tank game.

Kendra's scream filled the air as she called my name kids screamed crying as glass shattered the game tender cursed us out as Cassie, Kendra and Charlotte grabbed me before I hit the ground . I felt their arms give me strength which I no longer seemed to have in my legs.

_What the hell Brett why are you such a jerk?_

Kendra shouted out angrily as Brett clenched his fist his face going beat red to sheer white. His throat was like daggers dripped in acid as he shouted.

_Me? Are you serious she's the one cheating on me!_

_You cheated on me!_

_When Lucy?_

I stumbled to stand as I felt my face burning with fresh cuts oozing blood and dirty water, the Alcohol was starting to effect me badly. I felt my stomach rising as I got angrier and angrier. Kendra and Cassie held me strong.

_Oh don't go there Lucy it was years ago_

_We had broken up_

_Bull Brett and you know it you cheat on me every-time were having sex _

_When your thinking about every other women except me _

_Don't deny it Brett I know I'm not the only girl your seeing_

_I'm not cheating on you Lucy I swear!_

_Well I saw your text messages!_

_So now your spying on me?_

_No I always was _

_Will you ever grow up Lucy?_

_God I can't deal with this..or_

_With someone like you not now.._

_So what does that mean Brett?_

The dizziness had returned with a vengeance was I losing this fight? Or winning? I was so lost so confused what did I want to happen? I just wanted to lay down I felt hot and sick all over. One more time please I prayed I would make it home. Just walk away …

_It means I don't know _

_I need someone normal_

Translation someone not fat and gross..someone pretty someone who wasn't me. I tried to hold it in but a sob escaped I covered my mouth feeling Kendra and Cassie wrap their arms around me. I felt Charlotte and Molly in back of me Charlotte had slipped her hand over my stomach. My body shock as I buried myself in Kendra's shoulder the sobs escaped me as they helped me.

_Someone grab her keys_

_I got them _

_Don't roll your eyes at me Molly_

_Well stop being so dramatic your getting as bad as this one_

I didn't need to see her to know she was pointing at me or to know Char's eyes had prob filled with tears her face turning beat red so I did what any friend would do. I stumbled back right on Molly's foot she shrieked I heard Char snicker a smile spread over my face , I heard Kendra sigh as she lifted me to the parking lot.

_Charlotte go get the car hurry_

_On it Kendra.._

She ran off my vision blurred with a sigh I rested my head on Kendra's shoulder feeling sleepy.

I was well aware of my head falling onto Kendra's lap as they helped me into my white / pink Mercedes which is coated in a simmer of diamonds. Everything felt blurry by closing my eyes I was able to at least find some balance. My heart was racing so hard I was getting scared if I could just hold on till I got home I could fix it. My head was pounding I could hear every word they said and it filled me with such hatred I just wanted to die my so called friends.

_God she's so heavy_

Thanks Cassie I love you to Bitch..

_I should be the world champion weight lifter for all the times _

_I had to carry her crazy ass home_

_Stop complaining Cassie if it wasn't for Lucy and I you wouldn't have your place as the queen bee_

_We all know you love it too much to give it up _

_I will promise you if Lucy hears you you'll social status will be less then Patrice's_

_Like I'm scared of her_

_That's why your almost pissing yourself Lucy's not fat she just weighs a lot_

_What's the difference? _

_She's has muscles she works out so much_

_Yea sure..._

_Cassie shut-up I mean really does she look fat?_

_No but she's heavyyy _

_I have to agree with Cassie _

_Of course you do Molly_

_Shut-up Charlotte_

_All I'm saying is that if we have to constantly carry her crazy drunk ass _

_The least she could do was make sure she's not so damn heavy_

_I mean take some meds those things always made her lose weight and kept her crazy ass sane_

_Shut-up Molly you have no idea what the hell your talking about she's way thin_

Thank you Charlotte the only one I could really count on. Kendra danced around the subject but she never out right defended me. Cassie and Molly just showed what bitches they really were.

_Can you drive any faster Charlotte geez the speed limit's 65 not 25_

_Can you drive Molly?_

_You know my parents won't let me drive_

_So shut-up then I'm going 60 it's dark and wet out here I can't see I don't want to crash _

_Oh god..._

_Stop your whining Molly god you are so annoying_

**Charlotte**

Cassie's groans and bitching were making me madder and madder. I only hoped Lucy wasn't some how hearing these comments. She seemed to be sound asleep her head resting in Kendra's lap as Kendra stroked her hair and neck. She didn't stir the whole way from the city to Appleton which is about 45 minutes away. To everyone else she just seemed drunk and upset but I knew the truth there was more to it then that. I know things about Lucy that they didn't.

The road was so slick from the rain earlier in the day it was windy and chilly and pitch black and to be honest. I wasn't comfortable driving someone's else's car. I was nervous and almost shaking. Their comments about Lucy when they didn't think she could hear them were more then unnerving it was madding they called themselves her friends her best friends and they talked about her like she was trash.

My breathing was heavy and felt painful god I wanted to rip their faces off. Lucy didn't deserve this kind of backstabbing.

Finally I could relax once I pulled up to her gated community breathing a sigh of relief I used her card to scan us entrance inside. Glancing up through the rear view mirror I saw she was still out like a light.

Grande-Dunn Hills Terrence is a exclusive residential neighborhood that was built by and founded by Lucy's family the area stretched for miles and miles mansions after mansions winding up hills. Lucy's was by far the biggest sitting on the very top of the hills. Her mansion is over 50,000 sq ft has a 103 rooms 24 are bedrooms every bedroom has it's own marble bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a spa. She has two indoor heated pools and a outside one. Her driveway is lined with heated stones to keep ice from forming. She has a home theater and a huge basement where all the family cars are stored. Over 250 tonnes of imported Italian marble flooring and pillars prevail, with oak panels and doors, and wrought-

Iron railings. Twin stairwells, copied from Gianni Versace's Miami mansion, dominate the entrance hall.

Every mansion is gated with their own security gate her's even has a guard at the entrance. Top of the line security. Her mansion has 20 security guards a executive security , she has 20 reg housekeepers

Plus her executive housekeeper Carlotta who in actuality is more like her personal assistant / nanny. Her parents have their own p.a who keep track of their schedule's she has a estate manger Jason. Ten laundress 15 butlers 10 maintenance staff and 13 groundskeepers.

Pulling up to her gate I buzzed the intercom on the brick wall and seconds later Bristol her Executive of Security spoke to me.

_Yes how may I help you?_

_Bristol it's Charlotte I'm with Lucy can you buzz us in please?_

_Yes Ma'am Charlotte_

_Thanks.._

The grounds were lite up making it look beautiful as the water glistened ..

_Looks so amazing I could dive in right now_

_We don't have our swimsuits Molly_

_So who cares we can go natural _

_You sound like Lucy now_

_Oh please Cassie I was joking I didn't say I would do it I was just trying to say_

_It looked so dang good the difference is Lucy is crazy enough to do it_

_I know that's why I love her she does what we all just dream about_

_Wait Kendra what do ...No way!_

Molly turned to Kendra shocked as I guided the car into the basement. I smiled to myself remembering how earlier in the summer it was me Kendra, Brett, Archie and these three really cute boys from school Brandon , Taylor, Luke. We had been drinking heavily the music was blasting and Lucy and Brett had been making out so much that we had to pry them off each other so Luke suggested truth or dare and , Brandon dared Kendra to strip naked and jump in and she was mortified refusing shaking her head almost in tears the boys were ripping on her so hard making her almost cry so Lucy stripped and jumped in giving them a show to distract them from teasing Kendra..god she looked amazing. Once the boys were gone I stripped with Kendra and we joined her in the pool I was worried she'd drown she was so drunk.

_When? No friggin way! How did we miss this!?_

_Oh yea you told me about that Kendra I totally forgot_

Cassie remarked looking at her reflection in the mirror Molly gasped.

_How did I not know this?_

_Cause no one likes you _

_Shut-up Charlotte_

_Bite me hard Molly_

_No cause your too gay you would like it_

My face flushed as I paused what did she say? She couldn't no way..I swallowed panicking deep breath Charlotte.

_I am not gay so shut the hell up bitch_

_God your so rude and sexiest _

_It's a joke Charlotte relax chill out god your so dramatic_

_Girls relax it's late and we all need sleep school starts tomorrow we need our rest_

_First day means we have to impress and be our best_

_Charlotte you need a ride home? _

_Nah thanks anyway Cassie I'll crash here keep an eyes on our little queen_

_Aw good I was worried who was going to stay _

_Make sure this crazy bitch doesn't light something on fire_

_Again Cassie?_

We laughed I couldn't help but giggle remembering last year when Lucy and Brett had one of their usual daily fights she got so mad she took a match and lite Brett's underwear on fire but not before sewing the words.

Brett squirt loli Sampson across the butt in bright pink neon then strung them up the flag pole. Right before school started so everyone saw them he was the talk of the school for weeks the pictures still show up on facebook and myspace and are still tweeted. It took them a long time to make up after that one.

_Need help getting her upstairs?_

_Think I'll be alright girls thanks though_

_Kay were out then bitches_

Cassie came over and hugged me hard we exchanged kisses.

_Watch yourself to Char love ya_

_Take care of our main bitch will ya_

_Will do.._

_Kendra you coming?_

_Actually I may crash here as well Char's going to need help tomorrow morning_

_Lucy is going to be so sick with this hangover_

_Suit yourself Molly I'll drop you off_

_Okay sounds great Cassie_

_Char wanna take the first shower?_

_Nah I'm good you go ahead you look tired_

_Yea I am thanks_

_Sure I'll get Luce changed_

**Lucy's p.o.v**

_Your Late Lucy! I swear you are the most irresponsible child ever!_

_Where were you?_

_Lucy don't just stand there! Talk to me where in the hell have you been?_

She was smoking mad I mean like I could actually see it rising from her head I tried to balance myself against Kendra and Charlotte who were silent watching this exchange. No matter who I held onto though I felt myself falling.

_Are you drunk? _

_No Mom I'm not drunk.._

I start to laugh loudly stumbling as I heard Kendra mutter something trying to grab me.

_Your a disgrace Lucy I can't believe any child of mine would behave like this _

_Wait till your father see's you _

_Wouldn't that mean daddy would have to be home first mother?_

_Lucy Elizabeth Dunn don't you ever disrespect your father or talk back to me!_

Momthe word should bring joy to a daughter's lips it should make her spirits rise and make her mind dream of all the possibility's of what she can be when she grows up how she could be just like her mom her inspiration. After all she's the one who carried her for nine months created their baby with love sheltered her from the storms and taught her how to sew ,walk ,talk, played dress up with her and giggled with her over cute boys argued with her over bad grades and bad choices she should be encouraging her to make mistakes and learn from them. When she looks at her mom she should see herself in ten years time and smile proud at how much she has grown up to be just like her mom, smile at the memories her mom shaped her childhood with the long hours spent doing homework assignments with, the endless trips to club meetings recitals and rehearsals. Walking in the door to smell fresh baked cookies and the start of a delicious meal. She should remember the lengths her mom went to to defend her daughters honor when her first boyfriend broke her heart and spread lies about her all over the school. I can imagine how it would feel to be that proud to have those special memories.

But that's all I can do is imagine cause my reality ..is far different then my dreams..I blink as I see my mom ranting about how ashamed she is of me she's not dressed in a apron and house clothes she's not cooking me dinner or baking me cookies to her it doesn't matter if I drank myself to death or what time I came home to her all that mattered is that I Lucy Elizabeth Dunn didn't besmear the precious Dunn name.

_Lucy are you listening to me?_

_Yes Mom I can hear you the whole stinking world can hear you_

_Lucy don't talk back to me_

_Why I can't talk to you can I mom?_

_Do you even care what I have to say?_

_No all you care about is how much money you can blow tonight_

She was dressed to the nines in a long glittery sliver cocktail dress 8 inch heals her long blond hair up in a french bun her makeup done just right. She looked gorgeous and tall and ready to kill anyone who dared tell her different.

_So tell me mom who's the unlucky sleaze who will be keeping you warm tonight?_

_Cause we both know it ain't my fath...er.._

The world was spinning her face was beat red she was clutching her 3,000$ purse ready to kill me. I grinned as I looked at her everything starting to go black.

_How dare you speak to me like that?_

_You ungrateful crazy rude …_

_Lucy Lucy! Listen to me I swear one day you … Lucy are you.._

_Lucy Lucy Lucy!_

My name was chanted over and over as my eyes-lids grew heavy and everything spun so fast I couldn't get my balance. 


	3. Chapter 3 Good Enough

**A Secret Between Friends**

**Good Enough**

**Charlotte's p.o.v**

**A/N Thanks to****rrw071093 for her review and I will try to make the dialogue less confusing ]**

Kendra and I stood and watched this exchange between Lucy and her Mom ..well between Lucy and her mind since the reality was that there was no mom there the mansion was completely empty. No mom was there to great Lucy or ask her where she had been no one was there to smell her breath or make sure she was even alive.

It made me sad and to see her conjure this image up in her mind made me want to cry she just wanted what most teens take for-granted love and concern. She was stumbling as she yelled at the air Kendra and I grabbed her almost falling a few times as we tried to calm her down. I watched her face getting redder and redder as she laughed like crazy and swung at her mom then her face went pale and her eyes rolled back as she collapsed in our arms as we yelled. Kendra and I started yelling.

_Lucy! Lucy ! Lucy!_

Between Kendra and I we caught her getting her to the elevator up to the 3rd floor Cassie was right Lucy was dead weight but she was not fat.

Laying her down she collapsed on the bed twitching , sighing. I went over and took off her shoes then slide off her skirt. God she looked thin how much I wished I looked like Lucy she had the frigging tannest toned legs ever from working out they were like firm twigs. She shivered ,which helped me into snapping myself out of the trance. I lifted her up she moaned ever so slightly as I held her with one arm and slipped off her shirt with the other.

Laying her down while I grabbed her other clothes her hair was completely spread out cross her pillow she just had it dyed recently it was still light brown but had blond running through it all. Holding her up while I changed her into her night clothes. My eyes followed her long body from the bottom of her feet up her legs to her flat firm abs and stomach her slender arms and thighs you could see her ribs as she breathed in and out . Her chest a 36d teased me with every breath she breathed in and out mocking my non-chest. Her 5'7 frame made my eyes water I tried to control my breathing feeling the tears overwhelm me god she had no idea how I would kill to look half as amazing half as thin as her. Her gaunt pale face and her juicy red lips were the only thing calming me down. God she was perfect.

I snapped out of my trance hearing her moan , crawling next to her I looked her over she was cold she's always so cold she must be freezing now cause it had to be like 20 degree's in here. I shivered as I quickly dressed her and wrapped my arms around her. Sliding next to her I slide her legs under the covers she turned over and hugged her pillow settling deep in sleep.

Kendra was still in the shower but I had to pee I hated to leave her but my bladder was not forgetting the three beers I sucked down earlier. Sighing I slipped out of bed and hurried down the hall.

Knocking on the door.

_Kendra!_

I banged yelling doing a little dance damn why did she lock the door? Huffing I called out again.

_KQ open the door please I gotta pee bad!_

I heard the shower running sighing in desperation unable to wait I ran down the hall the spiral staircase across the foyer down the next hall and into the bathroom.

Once I was relived I realized how thirsty I was hearing the shower still running god she took forever. I forgot about that. So I went for a bottle of water which is when I saw the jar of pickles my mouth water I knew I shouldn't but god she knows I love them. She always kept just the right ones here for me. I know each one of them held 17.2 calories and I could never eat just one. It usually went from just one to 4 or 5 or 17 or the whole jar. The jar taunted me I could smell the sweet juicy fragrance my stomach growled angrily. I grabbed the door feeling myself shake thinking how well I was doing it's been three days since I ate last. I was feeling the pounds slowly shed away . It wasn't good enough though I needed to lose more but my stomach hurt so bad my mouth watered. The jar wouldn't let go of my eyes. Quickly grabbing it I didn't stop to think I just grabbed the jar falling on the counter ripping it open the aroma hit me hard my knee's felt weak as I shoved the pickles in my mouth cramming them almost chocking the juice was sweet but it burned as it ran down my throat breathing heavy I leaned down my head. I was still hungry so hungry so hungry my mouth felt sticky and thick. I needed something cool looking in the fridge I found some choc milk some left over rice with gravy some choc chip cookies. I pulled them on the counter but I needed something sweet the freezer. I ripped open the door my eyes scanned the possibilities mocha coca caramel latte mint ice cream , banana's I saw them on the counter.

I didn't stop as I crammed them in my mouth I ate till I was stuffed then I ate more and more , my jean shorts bulged painfully, my stomach hurt . I was breathing so hard and I felt dizzy ..water..I grabbed the bottle washing it all down sinking to the floor my eyes taking in all the mess What did I do? How could I be so stupid so careless? Tears fell as I curled up in a ball. Memories poured through me Bryan and Adam's voice filled my head.

_Look at the cow_

Bryan Fisher one of our defense linesman laughed as he turned to his bf and co-linesman Adam Mitchell who agreed with him.

_She'll never be as pretty as those other cheerleaders_

_Why do those girls keep her around? _

_She's flat as a board ..cough..ugly shit _

_I heard she sucks in bed _

Bryan slapped his back as he answered Adam by replying.

_Oh she sucks alright she sucks hard.._

I saw Bryan grab his private part as Adam laughed slapping his back . Liar my mind cried out as the tears welled up. Bryan kept talking.

_Not so much to suck up on her though except those thighs_

_Hubba hubba_

Bryan whistled I covered my mouth so I wouldn't gag how could he say those things?

I barely even know him I would never do anything with him. Adam made a boom-boom sound as he moved his hips back and forth imitating me. I sank quietly to the floor sobbing how could they be so cruel?

Was it true? Was I really that fat? Was my chest really that flat? Didn't they see how I was trying to lose weight? If I listened to Bryan it didn't matter he just kept talking.

_She tries so hard to be like Lucy and Kendra but she'll never be as pretty or _

_As thin as them..She'll never be good enough_

_She's still good to keep Jr happy though I mean till their available_

Bryan laughed deeply grabbing himself again as my tears overwhelmed me as I got up fleeing from the locker rooms.

Those words came back to me in painful jabs I shot up . I would prove them wrong! I would be beautiful and I would be thin! I would be good enough.


End file.
